Abc here's comes jori
by aka the girl crying inside
Summary: Cute abc oneshots for jori! R & r please
1. a is for Attitude

**Hey guys it me I always wanted to do this but never have so here! :) abc jori btw this is just a cute little one shots . Reviews any ideas ill love to hear them **

~aka the girl crying inside

Attitude

Jade always had attitude , it didn't matter who it was from her best friends to people on the street she didn't take any bull crap, so when tori came and everything changed . She hated her. Every piece of her . The nicer tori was , the meaner she became . Jank , mean , and horrible she was called . but she didn't care. she liked this game. you see tori was just one big game , when it started , she wanted to know how far she could push, how far she could bend till she broke ,her but tori never broke she stood her ground . Even though she was the mouse . Running, and hiding she still played and jade like that about her that's why through time she fell in love with the girl with high cheekbones . Maybe just maybe jades not the only one with attitude ..


	2. b is for baby

**HEY! so yes i will be doing all of the ABC'S so sit back and enjoy :) check out my other story's too by the way i love all feedback so send some? thanks  
**

**~aka the girl crying inside  
**

_Baby_**  
**

_ summary : Jade... im im pregnant  
_

_Jade? a 26 year old Victoria west yelled as she stepped into her house  
_

_But nothing she got silence , she smiled to herself as she hurried around the house looking in every spot .  
_

_When she was sure the house was clear , She rushed to her bedroom , only stopping to get something from under the bed . with a worried glance at the contents in the plastic baggy she went in the bathroom scared and shaky looking the door behind her she toke a deep breath _

_okay .. all i have to do is pee on the stick and then ill know she whispered to herself  
_

_ sitting on the toilet , she toke the box opened it and peed ._

_ **3 DAYS LATER **  
_

_****jade p.o.v  
_

_Ugh spring cleaning i always hated it but my wife she loved it i thought cleaning up my bedroom  
_

_jade! please take out the trash i need to run to the store real quick tori screamed up the stairs not waiting for a reply before i heard the door close  
_

_ jade take out the trash , jade do this jade do that i mocked her walking to the bathroom picking up the bag in the trash , little did i know the bag had a tear  
, everything feel out of it the moment i picked it up 5 feet up . DAMN i cursed under my breath as i started picking up the contents of the trash .  
_

_What the fuck is this? i said talking out loud picking up the white stick with a pink plus sign . tori Tori's pregnant?!  
_

_ jade im back i got the cleaning supplies for the .. she caught off finally seeing me shocked with the stick in my hand _

_jade jade i i can explain she stuttered scared  
_

_ that what tori?! you cheated on me! i shouted tears in my eyes  
_

_no! of course not sit down baby let me explain please  
_

_why! why should i?!  
_

_because im carrying our child she shouted tears coming down her face  
_

_tori if you haven't realized yet im a girl your a girl we can not make a baby together!  
_

_ please just let me explain she shouted sitting on out bed patting the side next to her  
_

_i sat no words away from her hurt  
_

_she toke a breath before starting  
_

_yes we are both girls and we cant physically have a baby together but scientifically we can . no i didn't cheat on you . i had your genes and my genes mixed in one egg and had it fertilized but not by a sperm donor just by a doctor im sorry we didn't talk about this but i wanted a family to start with you and we talked about it once before so i thought it was okay im so sorry jade she said but please don't hate me or our baby  
_

_ tori i don't hate you i could never hate you or our child she said touching my stomach i will love her or him forever just like i love you she said kissing my lips  
_

_i smiled realizing that me and my wife were just going starting a family and my baby was going be okay and loved .  
_


	3. c is for chicken

**C is for chicken **

****_She spun the bottle around and around it went till it landed on jade . jade winked at her  
_

_im not kissing her tori said  
_

_Aw look is little tori scared __a 12 year-old jade said teasing her bestfriend  
_

_ i i iam not scared 11 year-old tori said  
_

_Then do it said 13 year-old Andre its not a spin the bottle unless you do _

_but but shes a girl tori complained  
_

_so? he's a boy . that's a dog and there's a fish jade argued back  
_

_but girls aren't supposed to kiss girls my Nana said , tori said more nervous  
_

_ well your Nana's stupid! jade yelled at her  
_

_That upset tori since her Nana was died 2 years ago , Tori picked herself up of the floor running outside  
_

_i don't care what my mom says im not going stay there she thought walking outside without her coat into the cold harsh wind . She started walking home . she knew it was a long walk but she needed to clear her head  
_

_Tori! please wait jade said running after her  
_

_leave me alone jadeyln she said walking fast  
_

_pleas.. jade said but never finished as she fell  
_

_OUCH she screamed  
_

_tori turned around running to her helping her up as it started to rain  
_

_ugh my hair tori complained  
_

_shut up you big baby jade said laughing at her  
_

_oh yeah make me! tori shouted daring jade  
_

_show me then chicken do your dare jade mocked her doing the chicken dance  
_

_stop jade you look insane  
_

_chicken chicken chicken jade kept saying  
_

_tori had enough as she grabbed jade by her shirt and forced her lips on hers , jade froze then started kissing her back .  
_

_their was sparks , tingles and so much more when they finally pulled apart they looked at each other foreheads touching panting from forgetting how to breath . tori panicked and made distance between them  
_

_ never again? tori asked pink in front of her  
_

_jade was sad because she felt something , yeah never she laughed at her connecting their pinky's  
_

_good tori said connecting their elbows starting to walk back  
_

_see i told you i wasn't chicken ...  
_


End file.
